different good
by SaveMarissa
Summary: Sebastian invites Blaine to the Warbler Christmas party, and for the first time in a long time, Blaine feels as if he may actually be doing something good.


First time writing Seblaine and first time writing a (very) little smut. Hope you enjoy! X-posted on Tumblr at mollywritesseblaine :)

...

Blaine has no idea how he ended up here. This place certainly isn't home anymore. These people aren't his friends, his closest confidantes, his brothers.

He's got an uncanny ability for lying, especially to himself.

In actuality, he had received a text earlier reading: "_Come to the Warbler Christmas party? Promise I'll play nice." _And although Blaine had deleted the number upon Kurt's insistence over the Chandler incident, he knew exactly who the message was from.

And his noncommittal reply of "_We'll see" _wasn't fooling anyone.

So he tells his parents he's staying with Sam for the night and heads to Dalton. When he arrives, he's greeted with tremendous fanfare, including a giant bear hug from Nick, which affords him time to notice that one Warbler stays seated, catching Blaine's eye and giving him a small smile that Blaine thinks is probably the closest he can come to a face splitting grin. Almost instantly, Blaine gets sucked into conversations with Jeff, Trent, and everyone else he had left behind. But after a while, everyone begins to split off into smaller groups, talking about solos and their next competition and Blaine is suddenly reminded that he doesn't belong here anymore.

He excuses himself to the balcony for some fresh air, and the Warblers simply wave him off with distracted smiles. He leaves the door partially open so the partygoers won't lock him outside on accident. _Or even on purpose_, he thinks belatedly as a voice speaks behind him.

"Well there you are. Such a tease, Anderson. Saying you're coming to our party and then running off to the balcony."

Blaine doesn't have to turn around to visualize the smirk planted on the other boy's face. It's been permanently seared into his brain since the first time they met, talked "Warbler to Warbler." He would never tell Sebastian this, but that confident (some, never Blaine, might say arrogant) smile had sometimes been the only thing to get him through particularly bad fights with Kurt, especially when heated arguments turned into cold shoulders.

"I've only been out here a few minutes," Blaine mutters. He isn't sure why he feels the need to justify himself to Sebastian but he always does.

Sebastian saunters over to the railing overlooking Dalton's campus and leans on his forearms, standing beside Blaine. He still doesn't look Blaine's way when he addresses him.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. I forgot that solid quality time you spent on the common room couch with that untouched drink in your hand and that fake smile plastered on your face, listening to some freshman tell you how much of an inspiration you are when he doesn't even know the first thing about you."

"It's nice to hear," Blaine admits, "and I seem to remember someone else talking my ear off and pumping me for information about my glory days not too long ago."

"I think we fully covered how much of a freshman I am _not_ in that conversation, Blaine. Although it's good to hear you describe Dalton as your 'glory days'."

_Shit._ Sebastian may be "nice" now, but that doesn't mean he's completely lost his edge. Blaine quickly tries to cover his tracks, "I just meant that this is where I really discovered my love of performing. You know, how good it was for me."

Sebastian puts his hands up in surrender, although that smug smirk never leaves his expression, "Hey, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I'm just pointing out the difference between your words and your actions."

It's true. Blaine had left Dalton, but somewhere deep down he still feels like it's home. The thought troubles him, and he doesn't like talking about regrets, so he tries to divert the conversation to something else that makes him uneasy. Something else he can't quite figure out.

"You know, there's countless guys in there you could already have in your bed, dates you could be stealing, transfer students who don't know any better. Why are you out here talking to me? Why do you care so much about what I do with my life?"

The question comes out more confrontational that Blaine intends, but of course this doesn't throw Sebastian off one bit. In fact, it seems as if he has taken the question as a challenge. He turns to face Blaine fully and the ferocity in his eyes makes Blaine wish he had chosen his words more carefully.

"Why?" Sebastian repeats low, an edge of annoyance to his voice, "Because I don't think you quite realize how many times it could've... no, it _should've_ been me."

Choosing Kurt. Leaving Dalton. Being with Eli. Things that could've been so much different if Blaine had taken the time to consider Sebastian. Or even the potential of someone _like_ Sebastian.

But Blaine is _sick_ of considering. Kurt _considering_ whether or not they could even be friends again. Him _considering _the New Directions' feelings and maybe even putting them above his own.

With Sebastian's deep burgundy polo left unbuttoned, his smooth chest peeking out like an invitation to Blaine's hands, his lips, his tongue, Blaine decides he is _done_ considering.

He reaches forward, and with a tentative touch to the other boy's forearm, leans up on his tiptoes to press his lips firmly to Sebastian's.

Sebastian is sure Blaine's touch has seared itself into his arm and he has to mentally scold himself (_god, Smythe, don't be a bitch, it's two fingers. Yeah, but think of what else he could be doing with those two fingers_) for being so Kate Hudson romcom. That's not the boy he is _at all_.

Their lips really don't even move, they just connect, but when Blaine pulls away, they are both breathless and when Blaine exhales, his eyes are still closed.

"God, you have no idea how much I wanted it to be, but I..." Blaine gives a short laugh, finally gathering the courage to look Sebastian in the eye. "I wanted Kurt to be able to forgive me, and I knew. He'd never forgive me if it was you."

"And what about now? What changed?"

All this time, Blaine has let himself feel guilty and sad and hopelessly devoted to someone who couldn't even be bothered to send him a text congratulating him on his student council presidency. And okay, maybe that was stupid and nothing to ruin a relationship over, but that doesn't change the fact that there _is_ someone standing in front of him who had almost instantly responded to his self-pitying text the night he won. Even if it was with the response: "I know another poll you can top."

He smiles, more confident than he has felt felt in weeks, "I'm done caring what Kurt thinks. It's time to do for me."

Sebastian's smile grows into a salacious grin and he leans in, ghosting his lips over the shell of Blaine's ear in a way that makes him shiver and replies, "I think it's time for me to do you, too."

"Oh my god!" Blaine steps back away from Sebastian into the outside corner of the balcony, laughing genuinely. He no longer sounds tired or exasperated when he playfully asks the question, "You don't have a single ounce of romance in your body, do you?"

"Guess I just don't see how anyone could leave that body or that voice or that _ass_…"

Sebastian steps closer, and he watches Blaine's smile fall as the shorter boy realizes he's being trapped in the corner by Sebastian's long limbs and overbearing height. He's nervous but the second Sebastian leans down, Blaine knows it's not because he's afraid.

It's because the moment he hadn't even realized he'd been waiting for has finally arrived.

Kissing Sebastian is a universe apart from kissing Kurt. With Kurt, Blaine always had to be the one in control, always felt like he had to take care of him, make sure things weren't going too fast or that nothing hurt. And sure, Blaine would be lying to himself if he said being the one with all the power didn't make him feel sexy at times, but right now, he can't think of anything he's ever wanted more than Sebastian's thumbs leaving bruises from gripping his hips so tightly or the feeling of the hard metal of the balcony slightly digging into his lower back. When Sebastian's lips leave his, Blaine doesn't care about the whimper that escapes his mouth or the gasp that follows when Sebastian bites down hard on his collarbone. Sebastian's tongue has only just begun the journey back to Blaine's mouth via his throat when they hear the door open behind them and a loud sound that indicates someone new has stumbled onto the balcony.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out…holy shit, dudes! Definitely did not expect to find this! Although not saying that Seb hasn't been hoping for it for like _ever_."

"_Jesus fucking Christ, Nick_," Sebastian growls in a tone thick with frustration into Blaine's neck. Blaine can't help but laugh, partially at the situation, but mainly at the ticklish sensation caused by Sebastian's lips moving against his skin when he speaks.

"We'll be back inside in a minute," Blaine says with a laugh, waving the Warbler away. Normally, Blaine would be petrified, fearful of such a public display of affection after how open he and Kurt were, but there's just something about Sebastian that makes him realize he couldn't care less about what anyone thinks anymore. They all loved him and Kurt together, but now that they're not, it's more apparent than ever that they were Kurt's friends first. But Sebastian has always been _his_, and he can hardly believe, but is so grateful, that he still is.

"Hey, take your time," Nick says enthusiastically, giving Blaine an exaggerated wink before heading back inside. Sebastian still has his face buried in the crook of Blaine's neck, muttering, "Awesome. So awesome."

"Aww," Blaine teases, rubbing at Sebastian's arms, trying to get the taller boy to look at him, "Is Sebastian Smythe embarrassed? I didn't think you were capable of feeling shame."

This causes Sebastian to finally lift his head, startling Blaine with his sudden movement and more serious expression.

"You should know, I was ashamed of what I did. When I hurt you."

Blaine can feel Sebastian's hands slipping from his waist and suddenly, it feels like the worst feeling in the world. So he reaches out, grabbing near Sebastian's midsection and holding him in place, returning Sebastian's sad expression with one of his own.

"I've hurt myself worse than anything you did. I tried to shine so bright for Kurt, and if anything, that's what made him run away. I did what I did because I was mad and hurt and alone, and I just don't want to feel like that anymore."

Sebastian doesn't know what to say; he's never been in this deep before. But he does know one thing.

"I don't want you to feel like that."

Sebastian has his hands in his pockets and is looking at Blaine like he's waiting for an answer to a question he didn't really even ask. But he has to know if Blaine feels the same. This is the first time he's ever put himself on the line for a boy, and he doesn't want to be let down.

"You _don't_ make me feel like that. You're about the only thing that doesn't."

This time when Sebastian leans in, he wants more. More lips, more tongue, more of those breathy noises escaping Blaine's mouth when they pause for milliseconds that feel like hours. Blaine grips Sebastian's bicep and he flexes it, showing off for the boy in his arms and smirking a little.

Blaine chuckles and moves his head slightly so that Sebastian's lips are left pecking at the corner of his mouth.

"Wait wait," Blaine creates some distance between him and Sebastian but keeps his fingertips placed on the other boy's impressive arm muscles, "Do you think maybe we should take that little intrusion as a sign?"

Sebastian looks contemplative as he gives Blaine a small nod, "Definitely."

Blaine swears he can feel his heart breaking all over again. Until Sebastian smirks that signature sly smile and finishes, "A sign that we should take this somewhere a little more private."

This is it. Blaine may be far more inexperienced than the boy across from him, but he knows what happens to boys who go to Sebastian's bedroom. And while he's aware Sebastian doesn't just consider him another conquest, wouldn't have wasted all this time on the balcony with him if that were the case, he can't help but look ahead and wonder what tomorrow is going to be like.

"Blaine?"

He's snapped out of his reverie by Sebastian's attempt to get his attention and that's when Blaine sees it hidden behind that flirty glint in his eye. The fear of rejection. The fear that someone who Sebastian had invested so much time in would just up and leave.

Blaine's mouth feels dry, so he sticks his tongue out to wet his lips and instantly notices Sebastian's eyes hungrily following his movement. He nods shakily, "Yeah, okay."

Things feel so much different this time around and Blaine is determined to find out if "different" is the same as "good."

...

When they walk back in the common room, most of the partying has died down and the music has been relegated to the background. Nick is sitting on the first couch they pass and he lightly taps Sebastian on the thigh in a not-so-secret congratulatory gesture and Sebastian swats his hand away, choosing to ignore the knowing looks of basically the entire room.

When he looks back over at Blaine, the shorter boy is blushing just slightly, a contented grin on his face like he's living in a dream. Sebastian leans over and mutters, "If I'd have known kissing you would turn you back into that super hot schoolboy, I would've done it a lot sooner."

Blaine tries his hardest to compose himself, but his fingers are itching with anticipation. He doesn't want to wait another minute to put his hands on Sebastian again, but he also doesn't really want the Warblers making judgments on what he and Sebastian are before they are really anything at all.

Sebastian glances around the room, finding the few chaperones that are required to have a party on school grounds. Then his eyes fall on Hunter and he grabs Blaine's hand.

"Come on," he says, leading him over to the Warbler captain. They stop in front of him and Sebastian drops Blaine's hand but keeps it so close they're still practically touching. Hunter eyes them warily as Sebastian speaks.

"I'm gonna walk Blaine out to his car," he says without hesitation.

Hunter raises an eyebrow skeptically, knowing exactly what Sebastian is up to, "Why? Because he doesn't know his way around?"

"Hunter," Sebastian says sternly, subtly averting his eyes toward the female chaperone in charge of watching the door. The guests who had come that did not go to Dalton are not allowed to leave the common room without an adult escort. Sebastian prides himself on being the "inspiration" for the rule after being caught in the Dean's office being "disciplined" by the Governor's son at last year's Christmas party.

A barely visible smile quirks up the corner of Hunter's mouth as he sighs, "You owe me for this one, Sebastian. I'm talking extra Warbler practice."

Sebastian is done playing games. He sighs, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Apparently Blaine isn't the only one who's tired of waiting.

Hunter walks over to the teacher, saying, "Hey, Miss Clark..." and guiding her attention away from the door. Blaine feels Sebastian grip his hand once again and they're off with a hurried "Let's go" from Sebastian.

Blaine can't help but see the similarities of when he ran down these halls with Kurt, holding his hand and guiding him through unfamiliar territory. Only this time, once Sebastian has navigated them out of the common room, he lets go of Blaine's hand and Blaine has the familiar feeling of knowing exactly where he's going. Being with Sebastian, this is certainly new to him, but being at Dalton is being home.

Sebastian's long legs and lacrosse conditioning allow him to take longer strides so by the time they get to the stairwell they need to take, Blaine only sees the door leading to it closing behind him. However, when he opens the door, the lights instantly go out and he feels his body being pressed against it.

Blaine doesn't know what feels better, Sebastian's wet lips leaving open mouthed kisses down his throat or the heel of Sebastian's hand pushing firmly into his groin. He feels his knees buckle as Sebastian kisses him, sucking Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth for what feels like way too short of a moment before replacing his teeth with his tongue. Blaine grips at his shoulders, kissing back with as much intensity as he can manage. Still, he's finding it hard to keep up with his more experienced partner and he finds himself practically panting into Sebastian's mouth, wanting more of everything all at once.

Sebastian pulls away and all Blaine knows is that he wishes he hadn't. He almost loses his balance trying to reach forward for Sebastian, who laughs lightly.

"Someone's eager."

Blaine is leaning against the door frame, all hooded eyes and labored breathing, and Sebastian can't help the words that start to escape his mouth.

"Blaine, you look…"

_Beautiful. Amazing. Incredible._

"…completely and utterly fuckable."

Cheesy romantic compliments have never really been Sebastian's thing, and right now, that's about the best he can do. But Blaine doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he's looking back at Sebastian with a pointed stare.

"That's kinda the point."

Sebastian grins, flipping the lights in the stairwell back on. Sure, he knows these stairs like the back of his hand, but he's not sure how much of Dalton Blaine remembers and the last thing he needs is Blaine spraining an ankle when he is finally so close to getting everything he has wanted since he grabbed Blaine's hand during "Uptown Girl."

When they (_finally_) make it to Sebastian's room, he struggles with the keypad that functions as the lock. After getting the combination wrong a few times, Sebastian hears a light laugh from beside him and he looks up to see Blaine leaning against the wall next to the door, crinkling his nose with a teasing smile.

"Someone's eager."

Sebastian frowns again and hits his head against the door, resting it there and refusing to look at Blaine. This is not who he's supposed to be at all. His jokes are not supposed to be able to be turned around on him. He's suave, cool Sebastian Smythe. He can have any guy he wants, no matter how hot, tall or tan. So why, _why_ is he such a fumbling idiot in front of this short boy whose pants are too tight and bowties get more ridiculous by the second? Why is Blaine so different than all the randoms in the back room of Scandals?

"Look, I know you're scared I'm gonna freak out about this, like I'm not really sure what I'm getting myself into. And okay, maybe I'm not, maybe I'm in _way_ over my head with you. But if this is the worst mistake I ever make, maybe it's also the best. Because at least I'm trying again. You _make_ me want to try again."

"I've just..." Sebastian isn't used to feeling this exposed. Not like this anyway. But Blaine is bearing his soul in the name of trying again, so Sebastian feels like the least he can do is try too. He speaks low and looks right into Blaine's eyes, "I've wanted you for so long."

Blaine leans forward, kissing Sebastian softly, "You have me."

Sebastian doesn't even realize that he's still trying to open the door until he hears the lock click underneath his fingers. His and Blaine's eyes both grow a fraction wider, knowing they're one step closer to everything that has been building. He pushes the door open, allowing Blaine to enter before him and closes it once they are both inside. It's pitch black, but Sebastian had left his curtains open so the moonlight reveals the contents of the room. It's pristine and neat, just how Blaine would have pictured Sebastian's room to be.

Blaine takes in his surroundings and comments, "I'm surprised they'd let a student of your reputation have such a private looking room."

Sebastian shrugs, "Yeah well, when your father has a bank account as big as mine, they offer you a whole wing."

Blaine's eyes grow large with surprise and Sebastian laughs; a genuine, joyful laugh, "I'm kidding, Blaine. I won the student lottery for a single room fair and square. Still don't believe that I'm playing nice?"

Blaine turns away, slightly embarrassed, and chooses to take inventory of the room. There's a twin bed with plain navy blue sheets and a woven Dalton throw. A dresser is in the corner closest to the door and a desk sits opposite the bed. On it is a small lamp, a cup filled with various pens and pencils and a few framed pictures, one of Sebastian's championship lacrosse team, the official Warbler photo for the Dalton yearbook and...

There are no pictures of family. No pets. But there _is_ Blaine, shaking Sebastian's hand after Regionals. Blaine leans over to get a closer look at the picture and turns back to Sebastian, "Where did you...?"

Sebastian lets out a short, nervous chuckle, "Uh, maybe McKinley's website?"

So many questions race through Blaine's head and he can't finish any of them without a new one popping up, "Why were you...?"

Sebastian steps forward, his hands in his pockets, and speaks honestly. No snark, no hope, no tears. Just what he really feels.

"I have championships and awards and let's face it, a hot body and an amazingly sharp wit." Blaine rolls his eyes and laughs, but continues to listen. "But I wanted a picture of that moment because I have _never_ felt more proud than when I stood on that stage and shook your hand. And no matter what happened between you and me, _if _anything ever happened, for a guy like me…that was huge."

Blaine can't believe all the sides of Sebastian he never knew were there. The sides he wouldn't let himself see because he was so wrapped up in Kurt and making Kurt happy. After that handshake, Sebastian hadn't gotten the guy, but something so much more valuable. And the fact that he had instantly realized that that defeat had made him a better man as soon as it had happened makes Blaine want to kiss him again to show Sebastian that he really can have it all.

He moves to the other side of Sebastian as the taller boy watches him curiously. Blaine loops his arms around Sebastian's neck and kisses him slow and sure, like it's something he has been wanting to do all his life. They back up until Sebastian is practically sitting on the desk, and upon gaining some leverage, he pulls Blaine closer, rocking their hips together. Blaine lets out a small cry at the sudden sensation, allowing Sebastian's tongue access to his mouth. He wants to explore everything, _taste everything_, but he knows that just isn't possible from their current interactions.

"Blaine," he grits out in a gravelly voice.

Blaine hums in response, the sound vibrating against the skin behind Sebastian's ear, where he has moved after dragging his lips painstakingly slowly across Sebastian's exquisite jawline.

"Sit down," Sebastian commands.

Blaine pulls away, looking completely thrown off. _Sit where?_ He isn't entirely confident the standard issue Dalton desk is going to be able to handle the weight of both of them, but with the way Sebastian is looking at him, he's willing to give just about anything a shot.

That's when Sebastian reaches out, placing one palm flat against Blaine's chest and pushing him backwards gently until Blaine feels the backs of his knees hit the mattress. He falls into a sitting position, and finds himself looking up at Sebastian, looking even more intimidating than usual and smirking in a way that makes him feel good, but slightly objectified. Lucky for him, he knows a way to even the odds.

Blaine grasps Sebastian's tie, twisting it in his hands and tugging him down to his level. Sebastian stops briefly to kiss Blaine (because _god,_ he knew he'd love doing it, but he couldn't have ever imagined how much). He makes quick work of Blaine's red bow tie before moving on to the buttons of his black silk button down, tearing his lips away from Blaine's to lick a hot stripe down his chest, eliciting another breathy moan from the ex-Warbler. When he reaches Blaine's midsection, Sebastian can feel the muscles contracting beneath the palm he has laid flat on Blaine's abs. He feels Blaine's skin jump as he bites down on his hipbone, and he quickly lavishes the dark mark left by the bite with simple flicks of his tongue.

"_Please_," Blaine begs, lightly petting at the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck, attempting to coax him further downward.

"Please what?" Sebastian teases, leaving chaste kisses all along Blaine's waistband.

Blaine tries again, swallowing hard in an attempt to focus, "Please, I want you."

Sebastian reaches for the button on Blaine's slacks but leaves his hand hovering over the clasp as his mouth ghosts over Blaine's crotch. His eyes are so dark with desire they're practically black as he demands of Blaine, "Say my name."

Blaine's voice is practically a whine, but he manages to squeak out, "Please, Sebastian, I need you."

He slowly pops the button but doesn't go any further.

"Again. Tell me what you want."

Sebastian knows he's being selfish and kind of a dick (which goes back on his whole "niceness" pledge, but he doesn't think anyone would fault him in this situation), but he wants Blaine to admit to himself and to Sebastian that he is not Kurt or even a replacement for Kurt. This isn't about Kurt at all, it's about them. Sebastian's been waiting for this longer than he's ever waited for a guy in his life and he's not about to share him physically or mentally with anyone.

And maybe he also wants to hear Blaine say his name like _that_ as many times as he possibly can. Tonight. Tomorrow.

Possibly even forever.

He gets his wish as Blaine starts repeating Sebastian's name like a mantra and Sebastian has completely fallen to his knees beside the bed, reaching for the waist of Blaine's pants and wordlessly asking him to lift his hips so Sebastian can tug them down to his ankles.

"I want your mouth..._ungh _and your hands and..._fuck, Sebastian_."

Sebastian mouths at Blaine through his rapidly tightening boxer-briefs, and although Blaine's grip on the back of Sebastian's head is still loose, his shallow breaths and whispers of "_fuckpleaseyes"_ under his breath indicate that his patience is dwindling quickly.

Sebastian tenderly kisses the inside of his thigh and pulls down Blaine's briefs, feeling a sense of pride in knowing that he could make Blaine hard so quickly. As Sebastian's mouth gets closer, Blaine notices his eyelids suddenly feel too heavy to keep open and he groans "_Oh, God_" like he's bracing himself for an overwhelmingly intense sensation.

Sebastian doesn't disappoint.

He takes Blaine's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip then moving up and down the shaft at a tantalizingly slow pace, hallowing out his cheeks to take as much of him in as he possibly can. Blaine tries so hard to control himself but Sebastian is just _so good_ at this, knowing exactly what Blaine needs, that once, when Sebastian slides his tongue on the underside of Blaine's cock, he accidentally bucks his hips up, hitting the back of Sebastian's throat a little too hard and causing his eyes to water.

Sebastian's no blushing virgin, so it's not the first time this has happened while he's been between a new boy's thighs. But this is _Blaine_ and while Sebastian's never been a strong believer in fairytale romance, he wants this moment to be as perfect as it is when he fists his dick beneath the sheets at night, dreaming of everything he wants to do to Blaine and everything he wants Blaine to do to him. Those fantasies always leave him satisfied but they pale in comparison to the weight of Blaine on his tongue, or the noises escaping Blaine's mouth that he's sure won't leave his ears for days.

Blaine's eyes open wide and he gasps out, "I'm so sorry" but Sebastian never stops, just reaches up toward Blaine's hips and lays a hand down firmly, like he's holding Blaine in place. Blaine takes one of the hands he's using to prop himself up on the bed and slides it over Sebastian's, squeezing it as a silent apology.

Sebastian can feel when Blaine is getting close. His legs start to shake and the hand squeezing Sebastian's is practically drawing blood with how hard Blaine's nails are digging in. Blaine warns, "Sebastian, you have to..." but Sebastian just pushes his thumb down into Blaine's hip, conveying everything with the smallest of pressure.

_You're okay. I've got you. Let go._

Blaine's eyes slam shut as his orgasm hits, holding tight to Sebastian's hand and murmuring his name. Sebastian swallows and allows Blaine to ride it out, only sliding his lips off Blaine's cock when he's absolutely sure the other boy has nothing left.

He helps Blaine slide back into his boxer-briefs and feels him kick his pants completely off. Sebastian crawls up on the bed and immediately attacks Blaine's mouth hungrily, slipping his tongue inside to allow Blaine to know, for the first of hopefully many times, what the two of them taste like together.

When they pull apart, Blaine is panting, still trying to catch his breath, "That was...do you want...Kurt never..."

He's trying to convey so many things but the words just won't come out. His mind is a sated haze and Sebastian's lazy smile certainly isn't helping matters.

"Kurt never what?"

Sebastian's breaking his own rule, talking about the boy he swore wouldn't be a part of this night. But his ego just has to know what part of Blaine he drove crazy for the very first time.

Blaine swallows hard, "He never liked me to...well, I guess_ I_ never liked to..."

"Come on, Anderson, now isn't the time for nerves," Sebastian teases in a sing-song voice. But the smile momentarily drops from his face when Blaine responds.

"I like to watch."

A million glimpses of their could-be future flash before Sebastian's eyes: him fucking Blaine and Blaine watching as Sebastian jerks him off; Blaine tied to his headboard, forced only to look as Sebastian touches himself; the two of them, hands all over each other as they race to make the other scream out in ecstasy first.

But for now, Sebastian just grins and replies, "And I thought I liked you before."

Blaine shoves playfully at his shoulder but before he can lean in to kiss Sebastian again, the Warbler is standing, picking Blaine's pants up from the floor, folding and laying them neatly over his desk chair before walking to his dresser and pulling out a towel and some sweatpants.

"Where are you going?" Blaine looks confused and slightly hurt, but Sebastian smiles again.

"I think you've had enough excitement for one night. I'll just jerk off in the shower and then I'll be right back."

Blaine scoffs with a laugh, "And I said you weren't romantic."

Sebastian just rolls his eyes and closes the door behind him, going to shower down the hall. Luckily, all the boys are either still at the party or already sleeping so he doesn't run into anyone he has to explain himself to. Not that he'd feel the need to, but maybe he'd want to prove everyone wrong who said he'd never get his shot at Blaine. The pictures running through his mind as he showers are not the fantasies inspired by Blaine's words. They are so vivid and real and recent and they play through Sebastian's mind like a movie on repeat. He can hardly believe they actually happened.

When he's finished, he makes his way back to his room, shirtless and in form fitting sweatpants. For the first time, he finds himself excited about the presence of a boy in his bed when he returns. Normally, he's taken all he needs and just wants to get to sleep by this point, but everything's different with Blaine Anderson. And somewhere deep down he knows that "different" is the same as "good."

He comes back into the room and throws his towel on the hook behind the door and when he turns around, he tries his hardest to fight the stupid puppy dog smile that creeps on to his face, but soon realizes he's fighting a losing battle.

Blaine is lying on his side, closest to the part of Sebastian's bed that's pressed against the wall, staring outside at the courtyard. He looks thoroughly wrecked, his eyes occasionally drooping shut, but what makes Sebastian's heart flutter just the tiniest bit is the fact that Blaine is wearing Sebastian's royal blue Dalton Academy sweatshirt.

"You stealing my things?"

Blaine smirks, giving the tiniest shrug and refusing to meet Sebastian's gaze, "I was cold."

Sebastian notices Blaine's pants are still on the chair and everything looks untouched except for a curiously bare hanger in the closet. He goes over to the bed to climb in and when he pulls back the covers he exaggeratedly takes notice of Blaine's bare legs and hums, "Mm hmm" like he's discovered something. Blaine just laughs but his gaze is still directed at the courtyard.

Sebastian asks quietly, "Do you miss it?"

Blaine gives a small nod, but flicks his eyes downward like he's ashamed to admit it, "More than you know."

Sebastian responds, "Oh I doubt that very much" and Blaine gives him a small smile, still refusing to meet his eyes. But Sebastian knows exactly the way to get Blaine to look at him. He dips his head down and connects their lips, lazily creating a soft rhythm until Blaine's jaw drops open slightly and Sebastian can work his tongue inside. He feels Blaine's hand snake around his waist to pull him closer and that's when he pulls away with a groan.

"You're gonna be the death of me, killer."

Blaine's eyes are warm and hopeful when he finally, _finally_ looks at Sebastian and it makes him move closer to Blaine, getting so close that their lips are almost touching and murmuring, "Just promise me one thing."

Blaine brushes his nose against Sebastian's before pulling back. "Anything."

"Can you try not to talk about Kurt _every_ time we have sex?"

Blaine gives him a seemingly innocent smile, and feigns surprise, "We're gonna have sex? More than once?"

But Sebastian just nods confidently, "Oh yeah. So I'm gonna need you to improve your flexibility."

Blaine smiles and tries to stifle the yawn it turns into, "Hey, I was a Cheerio, you know."

"And as hot as I'm sure you looked in those skin tight red pants, hula hoops and pyramids aren't exactly what I had in mind."

Blaine hums contentedly and lets his eyes flutter closed as he lays his head on Sebastian's pillow, facing the taller boy. Sebastian's never watched a boy fall asleep before, but he can't help but note that Blaine does it like he does everything else: absolutely perfectly.

...

The next morning, Sebastian groans as he hears his phone go off, signaling that he has a text. He sits up and notices immediately that it's a picture of Blaine's car accompanied by a message from Hunter.

"Must've taken the long way ;) Warbler practice 8:30"

He glances down at the clock and notices the time: 7:15. He flops back down on his pillow and rubs his face, trying to wake himself up. He is definitely not excited about extra practice on a Saturday morning, especially because of the warm body lying next to him. But he also realizes that body is the reason he's in trouble, and he's not just talking about with Hunter.

He rolls out of bed, careful not to wake up Blaine partially because he doesn't really want to face the ramifications of their night, but mainly because Blaine looks truly perfect like this. Staring at his serene sleeping form, no one would have any idea the hell he's put himself through these past few months. But Sebastian knows, and he's wanted to be there this whole time. For now, though, the best he can do is to let Blaine sleep.

He gets dressed quickly and quietly, using the mirror in his room for styling his hair and saving his blazer and tie for last. Once he's perfected his look, he turns back to the bed to find Blaine awake, eyes wide open, stretching into Sebastian's recently vacated spot on the bed.

"Hey." Sebastian smiles, surprised.

Blaine smiles back sleepily, "Hi." He offers as explanation for his move, "It's warmer over here."

"Sweatshirt not enough?" Sebastian smirks.

"Smells better over here too," Blaine says, ignoring Sebastian's sarcasm and nuzzling his face into his pillow. He closes his eyes again, "You look nice."

"Oh, you like this?"

"I'd like it better on the floor," Blaine mumbles, peeking out to catch a glimpse of Sebastian's reaction. He just shakes his head and replies with a small laugh, "I'm no good for you, killer."

Blaine smiles, a smug smile that mirrors one of Sebastian's frequent looks. "You always have Warbler practice this early?"

Sebastian chuckles, "Not exactly" and shows Blaine his phone.

Blaine blushes, embarrassed, "Sorry. Guess I'm no good for you either."

But Sebastian just pushes his phone into his pocket and shrugs, "Worth it."

Blaine beams and the room falls into comfortable silence. Sebastian runs a hand absentmindedly through his hair, still looking at Blaine as he questions hesitantly, "Will you be here when I get back?"

He's not sure of what he really wants the answer to be until Blaine opens his mouth and he releases a sigh of relief.

"Of course," Blaine responds plainly, "Where else would I be?"

It sounds so simple when he says it, but if Sebastian had been in Blaine's shoes last night, he's almost sure he would've been gone before the sun rose. But here Blaine is, still under Sebastian's blankets, still wrapped in his Dalton sweatshirt, smile growing by the second as he speaks again.

"Sometimes people don't leave. Sometimes, they even stay for breakfast."

Sebastian's eyes are playful as he replies, "Could be lunch. Hunter's kind of a slave driver."

Blaine stretches out before rolling over and curling back into a ball with Sebastian's blankets, "Mmkay see you later."

Sebastian can't help the cheesy grin that breaks out on his face, despite the fact that he is trying so hard to remain his cool, unfazed self. He leans against the door, arms crossed, calming his grin into a self-assured smirk.

"You really suck at one night stands, you know that?"

Blaine smiles, eyes still closed, "Can't help it that I had a bad teacher."

Sebastian laughs loudly, opening the door to leave, "Oh you're gonna get it later, Anderson."

He almost has the door shut when he hears Blaine speak behind him.

"Can't wait."

And for all the times Sebastian has had the door shut in his face, he can't explain how grateful he is that he never allowed himself to shut the door on Blaine.


End file.
